MoonStar
by Sakura Sage
Summary: An entire new group of scouts...lots of people...so please give me a break in character management...and I know the title is stupid, but I'm working on it...
1. Kingdoms Destroyed

Moon – Star

Note: This story is a bit confusing, but please just bare with me…I'm trying to work all the kinks out…This story is dedicated to Arashi099 and Princess Silver Serenity! (explained why at bottom!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original SM characters, but the Star Scouts here are my creations…sorry if it's the same as any others; I didn't know!

Prologue – Kingdoms Destroyed

*~*~*~*

"Why isn't the Moon Kingdom responding to our calls for help?!" The Queen of the Star Kingdom demanded of her closest councilors.

"I'm sorry, your highness! I haven't received anything from them other then static!" The woman on the queen's immediate left shouted over the tumult of noise coming in from outside.

"There's no way anyone here can get a-hold of _anyone_ over there?!?!" One of the other women around the table called, frustrated.

"I've tried hundreds of times already!!!" The woman on the queen's left replied, "And there's **_NO_** answer what-so-ever!!!"

"So what do we do now?" The woman on the queen's right asked. 

Suddenly, the door to the small room burst open and a girl of about 14 ran in. Trying to catch her breath, she announced, "They've taken the outer wall! If we don't get back-up _now_ we're all going to be dead _soon_!"

"Thanks for the report, Sakura. Now please go back out and do what you can." Sakura could hear the hopelessness of the situation in her mother's voice.

Once the door was closed, the queen continued, "I hate to do this, but we have not other choice. Our kingdom has been destroyed! There is now no way to return it without first regrouping and getting back-up. We must send our daughters to the Moon Kingdom, or risk them being killed!" She paused.

"And we will die covering their trails." The woman on the left finished.

"There is no other way." The queen said, a tear running down her cheek.

*~*~*~*

"What response from the Star Kingdom?" This queen had long, silver hair.

"Sorry, your highness! We haven't heard anything but static there! I don't know what's going on!" The queen's blue-haired advisor was still busy trying to figure out the problem, "I think there's a break in the comm-line somewhere in the middle!"

"Six Starian Ships have broke through the enemy line and are making their way over here now!" A young blonde broke through the double doors.

"What size?! How big?!" The queen jumped out of her seat, sending the chair flying backwards.

"Two-man fighters!"

"Bring those inside in here immediately after the land!" The silver-haired queen commanded.

A couple of minutes later, ten girls and two boys walked into the room, all dressed in Starian fighting outfits.

"Princess Stella! Prince Orian!" Several in the room gasped at who had arrived.

"Why did you not answer us?" The queen was a bit afraid to hear what she was now suspecting.

"We did not hear your calls." We had also been trying to call you." Sakura let a tear roll down her cheek, Mother sent us here in hopes of trying to find some help…but it's already too late anyways."

"Why's it too late" The queen asked, barely above a whisper.

"The…Star Kingdom is…_destroyed_!" She turned and fell into the arms of her brother, crying softly.

"No…!" The queen leaned weakly on the table.

Gathering herself back up, Sakura turned back and said, "What is it that we can do to help here?"

*~*~*~*

The End of Prologue

Now, the reason this story is dedicated to who it is…Arashi099 because you're always helping me and always being there to give much needed encouragement and advice…THANKS SO MUCH!!!! And Princess Silver Serenity because you're the one who actually helped me with making all my characters and helped me with the entire thing…even though it was a few years ago….^-^….THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!! 

And thanks so much to everyone who reviews! Please R+R!!!


	2. New Friends, New Enemies

Moon-Star

Note: I wrote this a while ago, so if you find anything that doesn't sound right or if there's any mistakes, just put them in the reviews and I will do my best to fix them! PLEASE R+R!!!! And enjoy!

Disclaimer: SM characters are STILL not mine but the story line and the others are!

Chapter 1 – New Friends, New Enemies

*~*~*~*

"Do I _have_ to, Prisma?" A 15 year old girl whined. 

"Yes!" Prisma, a green-haired young woman answered, "Now get busy, Sakura!"

"But it's _history_ homework! Anything else – no problem, but _history_! I _hate_ history!"

"What's wrong with history?" A small timid voice spoke up, "It's the best subject."

Sakura glared at the only redhead of the group, then smiled, "You like history, Leah, would you like to do my homework for me?"

"No." Leah replied matter-of-factly. 

*~*~*~*

In a town not too far away – a similar situation. 

"Raaaye," a meatball haired blonde complained, "I was reading that!" Raye, a girl with raven black hair, had taken the manga her friend was reading instead of paying attention to what was being said. 

"Oh, no! Not another fight!" a tall brunette whispered to the two girls sitting next to her, who giggled.

"Serena, you need to start paying attention! Otherwise, you won't have any clue on how we're planning to kill Nephlite!"

"I've been listening!" Serena shot back.

"Then what's the plan?" a blue-haired girl walked up behind Raye.

"Well, first we…uh…we…um…" Serena stuttered.

"I knew it!" Raye yelled, "You weren't paying attention!"

"Serena, you _need_ to start paying attention at these meetings, or we'll _never_ get rid of Beryl." The other blonde stood next to the girl with the blue hair.

"Yeah, Serena. Do you want to ever get rid of Nephlite and Beryl or not?" The brunette walked over.

"Waaahhh!" Serena sobbed, "Is no one on my side? Waaahhh!"

*~*~*~*

After about five minutes of arguing, Sakura gave in and was working on her homework.

'Why do have to go through this _every_ day?!' Prisma thought to herself.

A few minutes later, a wristwatch that the three friends each had along with a few other friends, started to beep like crazy. Leah answered to see the face of a girl with dark purple hair filling up the minute screen. "Yeah? What's wrong?!"

"Blackrock's attacking! We need back-up, PRONTO!"

"Prisma! Sakura! Attack! Other's need back up! Let's go!"

"Gemini crystal power!" Prisma called out.

"Draco crystal power!" Leah called out after Prisma.

"Star crystal power!" Sakura followed suit. 

*~*~*~*

"Shhh. Serena, it's all right." The blue headed girl tried to calm Serena down, "Raye, Mina, Lita, I think we were too hard on her."

"Amy, she needs to start growing up and stop acting like a baby." Lita, the brunette, addressed the girl with blue hair.

"Well, we can't force it upon her, Lita." Amy defended Serena the best she could. 

By the time the little argument was over, Serena had stopped crying and was, once again, laughing her head off, reading Raye's manga.

"Well, I've got to get going, I got extra chores to do at home tonight." Mina started home. Giving up on Serena, the three remaining girls decided to study for some tests they had the following day. 

About ten minutes after she left the temple, Mina saw Nephlite bringing forth a monster. 

"Little Dipper, arise!" He yelled.

"Oh, no!" Mina ducked behind a tree where she yelled "Venus crystal power!" Once transformed into the Sailor scout of love, Venus paged the others on their comm-system. 

"Raye here. What's up Mi-Venus?"

"Nephlite and monster in park, get your butts over here, now!" Mina closed the link.

*~*~*~*

When the three scouts arrived at the battle scene, they saw Blackrock floating above the ground about six to seven feet, watching the fight with satisfaction. Blackrock's monster, Onyx, was wrapping herself around the scouts, draining away their energy.

"Capricorn! Scorpio! Virgo! Taurus! OK, _Blackrock_! I am sick and tired of putting up with you!" Sailor Star called from behind a tree, "So guess what! Your time here is up, for _good_!"

"Draco Dragons Breath!" Sailor Draco finished yelling as fire sped through the air to collide with Onyx, throwing her to the ground.

"Gemini Ice Case!" Sailor Gemini's attack was aimed at Blackrock.

Blackrock dodged the attack and laughed, "Is that all you've got? If so, I would advise you to just give up!" 

"Star Scepter Boomerang!" The boomerang-shaped attack sliced Onyx in half, swung back around and slashed Blackrock's upper arm.

"I'll be back!" He snarled, holding his arm and than disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

*~*~*~*

"Jupiter crystal power!"

"Mars crystal power!"

"Mercury crystal power!" Lita, Raye, and Amy called out in turn.

"Moon crystal power!" Serena was the last to call out her transformation. As soon as the transformations were complete, they ran to where Mina was fighting (and not doing too bad).

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury fired her attack, grabbing the monster's attention, "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon answered, "Moon scepter elimination!" The attack hit home, demolishing the monster.

"No! You'll pay for that, Moon girl!" Nephlite vanished. 

*~*~*~*

"So, have you gotten any more information on Beryl and Amaron?" A black cat with a golden moon on her forehead spoke into a telephone receiver.

"Sorry, Luna. We've been trying our best. Any luck on your end?" A feminine voice came from the other end of the line.

"Nothing." Luna sounded a bit exasperated, "Fancy, what are we going to do? Neither your girls or mine can go against them without more information!"

"I know. I guess all we can do is just keep trying. I have to go – the girls are just outside. Bye." Fancy said.

"Bye." Luna said and hung up the phone.

*~*~*~*

Fancy ran over to the door where the girls were entering, carrying the second oldest of the scouts – Sailor Capricorn. The others had detransformed and those that had been at the fight when it began were doing their best to make it on their own, but needing a little bit of help from Leah to keep from falling.

"What happened?!" Fancy yelled when she saw the condition of Sailor Capricorn.

"Blackrock!" Sakura answered. Sakura and Prisma placed the unconscious Capricorn on the couch in the living room of Leah's house.

"What's all the commotion?" Another cat walked in.

"Capricorn's hurt. Daniel, what do we do?!" Sakura was plainly worried.

"She needs medical treatment, but we can't take her to the hospital!" Leah explained.

*~*~*~*

"Venus! Are you all right?" Sailor Moon ran over to her friend.

"Yeah! It takes more than a monster from Nephlite to take _me_ out of the fight!" The girls looked around to make sure no one was around and, seeing that the coast was clear, detransformed and headed back to the temple, while Mina went home.

When they arrived at the temple, the phone was ringing. "Hello. CherryHill temple, can I help you?" Raye answered.

"May I please speak to Luna?" A female voice asked.

"I'm sorry, but there is no Luna here…" Raye was answering.

"Yes, there is! This is an emergency! And, _yes_, I do know that Luna is a cat!"

"Just … a … second." Raye answered in a shaky voice, "Luna, it's for you." Raye laid the phone down for Luna.

"Yes?" Luna answered nervously.

"Luna! Does Amy's mother know about the scouts?!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Capricorn's hurt badly! She _needs_ medical care, but we can't take her to just any hospital!"

"Hold on!" Luna answered, "Amy, have you told your mom about being a Sailor Scout?!"

"No, Luna. You told us not to, remember?" Amy replied.

"Fancy, have your girls teleport here. I'll have Amy call her mom while you're on your way!"

"Good, bye." The line went dead.

"What's going on, Luna?" Serena was curious.

"Amy, call your mom and tell her that you have a down Sailor Scout and tell her about the Sailor Scouts and your part in it all!"

*~*~*~*

Fancy hung up the phone and ordered the girls to transform. "What are we going to do?" Daniel whispered as the girls transformed.

"Get Capricorn some help!" Fancy answered.

"How?!" Daniel exclaimed.

"There's a hospital in Tokyo. Sailor Mercury's mother works there." Fancy summarized the plan, "OK, girls. Sailor teleport to CherryHill temple in Tokyo."

"How? With Capricorn down, can we still do it?" Sailor Star was skeptical.

"Of course you can do it! Now, let's go before we waste anymore time!" Fancy and Daniel jumped on their owners' shoulders.

*~*~*~*

The girls landed outside the temple and looked around, not knowing what to do. 

"Fancy!" Luna called, running out of the temple, "Daniel!"

"Luna!" Fancy called back, running to meet Luna, "Are things ready?"

"Amy's mom is getting things set up at the hospital. The girls have some explaining to do." Luna answered. Raye, Serena, Amy, and Lita all walked out of the temple and stared in shock at seeing _seven_ more Sailor Scouts in the front yard of the temple.

"We need to hurry!" Artimus ran up with Mina close behind, "She looks to be in pretty bad shape!"

"How do we get her to the hospital?" Sailor Star sounded as mature as she could at the moment.

"Just a sec.!" Serena said before dashing up the temple steps to the main phone of the temple. After a couple of minutes and some mumbling, she came back out, "Darien will be here in a minute. How is she, Mercury?" Serena asked when she saw Sailor Mercury scanning the downed scout.

"Bad." Mercury whispered just barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

Just as promised, Darien skidded to a halt right in front of the temple. When he saw the number of girls, his jaw hit the ground. "Serena," he called, "You ready?"

"Yeah! Moon crystal power!" Serena transformed, "Sailor Star, me and you go with Darien and Sailor Capricorn. The rest of you, meet us at the hospital."

With Sailor Capricorn and Sailor Star in the back and Sailor Moon in the front, they sped off to the hospital. When they reached the hospital, they found Amy's mother waiting with an empty stretcher. "Get her onto this." Dr. Mizuno said, and then continued when she saw the scout's condition, "How long has she been like this?"

Sailor Star looked at her watch and answered, "About an half an hour." Realizing how long it had taken them to get her best friend to help she suddenly paled and asked, "Will she survive?"

"I don't know. She appears to have lost a ton of blood, and … we have to hurry!" Dr. Mizuno suddenly sped up.

"What? Why'd you suddenly speed up?" Sailor Moon puffed out once they got to the Emergency Room. 

Hooking the scout up to a bunch of different machines, she answered, "She's barely breathing, her heart rate is dangerously weak, and if we don't hurry, we'll lose her."

*~*~*~*

"Miss Charlotte." Amy called to get the attention of the secretary at the front desk.

"Yes, Amy?" She turned to face the girls (all detransformed).

"Do you know where my mom is?"

"She isn't in her normal area?"

"No. An injured Sailor Scout was brought in and she is taking care of her."

The secretary did some typing on her computer and said, "I guess she's in Emergency Room number one – that's the only one in use."

"Thanks a ton!" The girls followed Amy to the room labeled 'Emergency Room 1'.

"Sailor Moon, what's wrong?" Lita sat down next to her friend.

"There's a chance that she won't make it." Sailor Moon answered.

"Where is Sailor Star?" Sailor Gemini asked.

"In there." Sailor Moon pointed to the door leading to the operation room.

A restless hour later, Sailor Star and Dr. Mizuno walked into the waiting room and announced, "She'll be fine. In intensive care for a while, but in the end she should be fine. Amy, what did you wish to tell me for, 'possible future needs'?"

"This. Mercury crystal power!" She transformed, "I am Sailor Mercury, and …"

As if that was the queue, the rest of the (moon) scouts transformed:

"Jupiter crystal power!"

"Venus crystal power!"

"Mars crystal power!" Lita, Mina, and Raye called on the powers of their respective planets.

"There's a monster in the park!" Sailor Mars and Prisma called out together.

"We'll be right back." Sailor Moon said as she followed her scouts out.

"Are you all Sailor Scouts, too?" Dr. Mizuno asked the remaining girls who looked at Sailor Star for transformation permission.

All at once they called:

"Draco crystal power!"

"Taurus crystal power!"

"Gemini crystal power!"

"Scorpio crystal power!" and,

"Virgo crystal power!"

*~*~*~*

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter thundered. The attack knocked the monster off of its victim.

"Nephlite! We are the Scouts of love and justice! And by the power of the moon, you will mot escape again!" Sailor Moon yelled, "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

Instead of going toward the monster, like Nephlite expected, the attack nailed him. "What?!" He gasped, "How…"

"Oops. I _really _need to work on my aim!" Sailor Moon chided herself.

"Excuse me." A voice came from behind the scouts, "Could you tell me the whereabouts of Sailor Star and her friends?"

The girls whirled around to see a man in an outfit similar to the one Nephlite was wearing. "Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter questioned.

"I am Blackrock, a high general to his most magnificent majesty, King Amaron."

"What?! Who's King Amaron?" Sailor Venus asked.

"He's the almighty King of the Negaverse. Now, where are those Sailor witches?!"

"Star Scepter Boomerang." Sailor Star whispered from up in a tree behind the annoying Blackrock.

"Just wait, and you'll see." Sailor Moon had seen Sailor Star and was pretending to use her power to create a vision for him. The attack that was fired from Sailor Star hit the un-expecting general, causing him to fall to the ground where he and Nephlite suddenly burst into flame, leaving no evidence that they had ever been there. (The monster had simply disappeared when Nephlite was hit by Sailor Moon.)

"What happened?" Sailor Star jumped down from her spot in the tree.

"They were both demolished, or so it appears to be that way." Sailor Mercury supplied the answer.

"How's Sailor Capricorn?" Sailor Moon disliked knowing someone was hurt so badly.

"She should be fine. But, we need to be getting home. Our parents will be worried about us." Sailor Scorpio reminded everyone.

"Sailor Moon, could you please direct us to the nearest pay phone?"

"Why?" Sailor Moon was plainly puzzled.

"I was thinking that we could all stay the night at the hospital with Sailor Capricorn, and call our parents, saying that everyone is staying the night at Leah's. Since Leah is staying with me for the time being, we would tell my parents that we're staying at Catsy's." Sailor Star explained.

"How long did it take you to figure that one out?" Sailor Gemini asked sarcastically. 

"Not even a minute." Sailor Star said proudly as if she'd never been able to think of something like that under an hour before.

"You can all stay at the temple, if you want." Raye offered.

"Thanks." Sailor Star answered then pointed to her group of friends, "They are, but I'm going to stay at the hospital."

"Shouldn't we detransform first?" Jupiter suggested as the group started off, following Sailor Moon.

"That would probably be a good idea." Sailor Draco agreed. Everyone detransformed and the moon girls each went home while the star girls followed Serena to a pay phone. Each of the girls made a call home and said what had been agreed on.

As Sakura walked back to the hospital, Serena led the others over to the temple. "So, how long do you think you'll be able to pull off this little trick and stay here?" Serena asked.

"Just tonight. We need to get back home so we can get ready to finish off King Amaron" The purple haired girl answered.

"Who is this King Amaron?"

"Well, he's the King of the Negatrash." The rusty haired girl replied.

"What? There's a Queen _and_ a King of the Negaverse?" Raye was waiting outside the temple.

"What do you mean by a Queen?" The blue haired girl looked ready to pass out.

"We can talk about it later. For now, come on in. My name is Raye and Meatball head over there is Serena." Raye started with the introductions.

"Hi. I'm Birdy." The blue headed girl introduced herself. "That's Catsy, Avery, Prisma, and Leah." She pointed to the girls with purple, rusty colored hair and then to Prisma and Leah. Each name said produced a small wave from each of the girls.

"Well, sorry I can't stay, but I got to get home. Bye." Serena ran off.

*~*~*~*

When Serena arrived at the hospital, she found Sakura sitting next to her friend. "What's her name?" She asked, sitting down.

"Sarah." The silence stretched for eternity, "And if she dies, a part of me does too. And then the future we planed will be lost."

"Don't worry, I just know she'll be fine." Serena smiled, thinking, 'Even if I have to use the Silver Crystal to make my prediction true.'

"I know she'll be fine, I'm just scared. No one has ever been this hurt before." Sakura said while at the same time thinking, 'Even if I don't make it because of using the Cosmic Crystal.' After a quick glance at the clock on the wall, "Uh, Serena."

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you be getting home? It's going on seven."

"Ohmygod! Thanks for the time! I got to get going, see you tomorrow!" Serena bolted out the door.

"Bye." Sakura giggled. 

A millennium later, (Around midnight) the heart rate machine hooked up to Sailor Capricorn stopped reading a heart rate. In a panicked calm, Sakura locked the door to the room and then walked over to the bed where her friend was laying. "Please let this work." She whispered to herself before calling on a power as strong as what she needed now. 'If I'm not careful, this is going to kill me. I just have to take that chance, I guess.' She hesitated before calling on her Crystal, "I wish it didn't come down to this. Cosmic Crystal, I call upon your power. Please restore Sailor Capricorn back to the way she used to be." 

The room suddenly grew bright with the source as Sakura's Crystal. When the light dimmed, back to normal, all the machines were reading that the downed scout was in perfect health. The Crystal replaced itself into its original position. "Good." Sakura glanced at the machines and collapsed.

*~*~*~*

End of Ch. 1


End file.
